Let's do the time warp again!
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Friends abandoning him Harry decides to do something reckless, so nothing unusual. Hp and AC syndicate maybe slash...
1. Chapter 1

**An; the next New Start chapter should be up soon and I'm about half way with the Ichi-Hana fic so I decided to finish this off and upload it. I thought of this awhile back and decided to finish it off and upload it.**

 **Giving up-Prologue**

Harry Pov

Looking over the battlefield in front of me I spotted Voldemort smirking from his position high above his Death Eaters sending the odd curse at whoever came near him. Starting at a slow walk I made my way toward him, striking down any death eater who came near me using my wide knowledge of curses to make a path toward Snake-Face. Out the corner of my eye I saw Neville fighting Bella-Bitch getting revenge for his parents as he cast spells with one hand the other grasping the sword of Gryffindor as he got the upper-hand in their duel.

Looking back in front of me I saw that Voldemort recognised me and brought out his own wand to begin our own final duel "Ah Potter I shall enjoy killing you" boasted the maniac wand pointed ready to cast the killing curse at me smirking back "Good luck with that Tom, you've tried to kill me for the past 18yrs with no such luck" I spat back laughing almost gleefully as I saw the outrage on his face and so our fight began with him casting Avada Kedavra and I dodged to the right, casting a Flippendo back. Seeing that I had successfully knocked him off his feet I rushed over to the Noseless monster as he tried to get up and quickly pulled out the pocket knife Sirius had given me for my birthday a while back and spun it around in my hand. As I neared him I steadied my hand and drove the blade through whatever was left of Voldemort's black heart and smiled grimly as I pulled the knife out with a squelching sound.

Collapsing in relief I began to laugh to myself as I realised it was finally over, after all these years the man who ruined his life was finally dead and not coming back. The last thing I saw was a bloody Neville hovering over me worriedly as I fell unconscious.

Blinking repeatedly as I woke up the hospital wings bright light hurting my eyes I was relieved to see that I was alone and I let myself relax as much as I could in the hard hospital bed I tensed as I heard footsteps come down the hall toward where I was. Craning an ear, I listened in to the hushed conversation "But Mione Harry's gone dark! We'd be in danger if we stay friends with him! I tell you he's going dark he'll kill us when he gets the chance" Ron rushed trying to keep his voice down (and failing miserably). "I know that Ronald, did you see how he killed You-Know-Who? That's proof right there, we'll just pretend for a little while longer so we can change his will so we get all his money, books and artefacts" came Hermione's hasty reply as they neared me.

Grimacing slightly as the duo entered the room I forced a neutral expression on my face pretending I hadn't just heard that conversation "You alright mate? You've been unconscious for days, magical and emotional exhaustion" questioned the Red head with a fake smile on his face, looking rather constipated to be honest. "I feel fine Ron just a bit tired and can't wait to get out of this bloody bed" I replied back laughing awkwardly rubbing the back of my head. "The usual then Harry?" laughed back Hermione and I nodded in agreement, "well we'd love to stay and chat Harry but we've got plans, we didn't think you'd be awake" she finished and began walking out the door Ron following. Sighing I got up and out of the bed and wordlessly transfigured my clothing into something more appropriate and apparated to Gringotts.

Shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness I looked around the bank and walked toward a free Teller and asked "Can I please talk to my account holder Master Goblin" with a polite tone still feeling guilty about the dragon incident. The goblin sneered at Harry and replied in a curt tone follow Griphook, he will take you to Clawtooth your account manager" he finished sneer twisting into a cruel smile. Smiling back nervously I looked toward the goblin that had been picked to take me further into the bank, feeling bad I apologised "I'm reaaly sorry Master Griphook about the whole incident before" too which Griphook nodded in acceptance as they reached an office marked High Master Clawtooth and entered. "You may leave Griphook" ordered the aged goblin sat behind the large desk, "Lord Potter-Black what can I do for you today?" he inquired. "I would like to change half the vaults of both Black and Potter changed into muggle money, both pound and quarters, shillings and the like. The rest use how you wish, think of it as an apology about the Dragon accident" I offered hoping I didn't piss off the goblin, however rather than anger Clawtooth just looked lost about what I had just said. "Lord Potter-Black we can do one better, we can give you a bottomless wallet/bag that will give you the desired currency you need. But why are you doing this" questioned Clawtooth, smiling sadly at the goblin I replied "because there is nothing left here for me, the Veil isn't actually an instant death it leads to another dimension and that's where I plan to go."

Looking into the Veil I double-checked I had everything. Clothes, check. Bottomless money bag, check. Photo albums, check. Wand, check as if I'd ever be apart from my wand, it was my lifeline. Bracing myself I walked into the Veil, ready for whatever came next.


	2. Old friens, New enemies

**Chapter 2-Old friends, New enemies**

Harry Pov

Stumbling out of the veil and into a dark and damp alleyway I brushed myself off and walked out onto the main street, taking in the horse drawn carriages and large, colourful dresses the women were wearing to fit in with the latest fashion trends. So as not to stand out I transfigured my clothes into a suit before calling for a carriage _surely it's the same as calling a cab in the future_ , surprisingly a carriage did come over and the driver asked me where I wanted to go to which I replied "the closest Bed and Breakfast or Hotel my good friend" with a smile I entered the carriage and admired the view of old London.

Around 10 minutes later the carriage pulled up outside of a grand looking hotel and as I stepped out I asked him how much the ride would cost "That will be 11 shillings please" the driver smiled as I gave him what he was due along with an extra couple two-pennys.

Walking into the hotel I walked up to the receptionist and asked for a room for 3 nights looking over my clothing she sneered at me "I don't think you will be able to afford it, it will be 3 crowns and 2 Florins although it includes breakfast" smirking at her I reached into my bottomless pouch and grabbed the amount needed for the room. A shocked expression came over her face before she grabbed my rooms key and simply saying it was on the 3rd floor grabbing my bag I made my way to my room still smirking from the confrontation with the receptionist.

Flopping onto the very inviting bed I thought about the research that lead me to come here

 **Flashback**

 _After the death of Sirius I locked myself into the black library to shut out everyone who would be attempting to tell me it wasn't my fault Sirius died when it was! If I hadn't been tricked by Voldemort and learnt occlumency we never would have gone to the department of mysteries, we could've stayed safe in Hogwarts although Voldemort may have been able to take the bloody prophecy that's apparently soo important according to Dumbles._

 _Looking around the library I saw a book labelled 'The veil, Unveiled' flicking through the different chapters there was a whole chapter on what actually happens to those who enter the veil, even if the ministry still think it is a death sentence it is not. Through extensive research we have found out it is a rip in space and time, connecting our dimension with hundreds of others instead giving the criminals a new start in a new world never to be seen again._

 _Closing the book I smiled at the thought of Sirius trying to get used to living somewhere new, finding new love and living his life peacefully and freely with no worry of hiding from authorities._

 _Walking toward the library door so as to leave and get something to eat I froze as I heard a pair of familiar voices talking about me. "But Muuuum how will I ever become Lady Potter if we can't get Harry to fall in love with me? All of this hardwork will have gone to waste to make him do whatever we want and be self-sacrificing to save everyone." A sigh could be heard before Mrs Weasley replied "Don't worry Ginny, now that the stupid dog is dead Dumbledore can forge a marriage contract between you and Potter, and we can also feed him love potions through his food, he'll eat anything his given thanks to the little amount of the food the Dursleys give him" a giggle from Ginny could be heard as the two walk off._

 _Sliding down the Oak doors I struggled to keep the tears in about the betrayal of the 2 female Weasleys and the man I had seen as a grandfather. No! I would not let them get their way! Stalking out of the library I headed to my room (That is thankfully no longer shared with Ron) and immediately wrote a letter to the goblins at Gringotts for help in stopping the Old man's plans. Calling Hedwig to my arm I tied the letter to the leg and asked her "Could you take this to Gringotts for me girl? Thank you" She nuzzled my cheek and nipped my ear before she flew off and I watched her until I could no longer see her on the horizon._

 _Bracing myself for the madness that would be tea I put on a mask of indifference as I entered the Dining room, vowing to escape from the Old Man's grasp no matter what even if it would be a long and complicated process._

 **Flashback end**

Smiling to myself at the fact I had made my own path, one very different to the one that was planned for me I settled down into a peaceful slumber knowing I would be safe from my past an looking forward to my future here in Old London.

 **AN: So what does everyone think? Good or bad? I will be writing more and updating old fics the week due to free time so thanks for your patience!**


	3. Stupid saving people thing

**Chapter 3-Damn Saving People Thing**

I found myself later that day after spending the rest of the morning wandering the streets of London, simply taking in the sights and comparing all the differences of this and the future London. Walking past an alleyway that led into some slums i could hear all the signs of a fight. The sound of skin on skin contact well known since i was young followed by grunts of pain, grumbling to myself i went to walk past and ignore the situation, wanting to go ahead and spend my day peacefully.

However me being me, my svaing people thing wouldn't let me simply leave knowing there was people, injured people i could help nearby. Taking my wand out i hid it up my sleeve just in case i needed it i walked slowly, so as not to be heard by the attackers. Peering around the corner i was shocked and disgusted to see a group of men and women in red kicking and jeering over two men and a woman, two of which were unmoving on the floor and the larger man trying to protect his friends.

Emerald eyes glared at the two men and women in red, seeming to almost glow from the shadows i was currently hiding in. Sneaking up behind one of the men i quickly covered his mouth and cast a silent stupify at him, knockinh him out quickly and quietly. Using the same method to take down one of the women, i then called out to the two remaining reds interrupting their 'fun-time' as the man had called it. "Hey! You two in red! I know you are jealous of the greenies for their looks but there's no need to beat them up just because they look human!" grinning at how easily it was to anger the duo i quickly readied myself, the woman being armed with a knife a the man a pistol.

"Think ya funny do ya? ya little prick, we'll show you why you don't mess with the blighters!" the man gloated brandishing his gun, thinking i would be afraid of him, smirking at him i retorted "i know mine isn't small so are you sure you aren't talking about yourself" the man roared in anger as i snickered, i easily dodged to the side and pretended to punch him in the head knocking him unconcious (when in reality i had just cast a stunner) and the thug dropped to the ground heavily. The final woman just stared at me horrified and ran off as i moved toward her laughing as she went.

i then went to check on the poor people in green the two the larger man protected now concious once more, hurrying over i helped them up off the floor "Up you get, now can you please show me somehere i can treat your wounds? and yes i know i look young but i know medicine" the three sent looks at each other before seemingly agreeing about something as they introduced themselves.

"Hullo I'm Emily, this here is James and that is Al" the woman with long dark hair tied up and tucked into her dark green hat introduced, then pointing at the slim man with a scar across his nose and short sidburns who just tipped his hat in greeting and finally she gestured toward the large bald man weilding two large cleavers who waved a cleaver in his direction. "I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you! Now the quicker you take me somewhere safe the quicker i can treat your wounds" as i pulled Emily's arm over my shoulder to support her (though i was a tad shorter than her). The men did the same and we all trudged down streets and alleyways until we reached a cluster of small buildings that were surrounded by children and others garbed in similar green clothes the Emily, Al and James.

We entered one of the houses after shooing away the young children ans i set Emily down on a chair, Al and James following. "OK so where are you each injured? and don't lie to me, i'll know if you are" i questioned, Al gestured to his back, James his arm and Emily her ankle. Checking over Emily's ankle i was thankful it was just a bad sprain rather than a break and so i rubbed it in some salve and wrapped it tightly in bandages and ordered her to not put too much weight on it for a few days (the salve is something Madam Pomfrey gave me knowing i got injured easily). James' arm on the other hand was a clean break so i ordered him to bite on a balled up piece of cloth so i could set the bone and wrapped it up in a makeshift sling so it was safe and the bone could set properly. Checking Al's back i was pained to notice he was already bruising and looking very painful, taking out the bruise salve i applied it generously making sure i covered all the affected areas.

"Now, each of you are not allowed in another brawl for at least a week unless you want me to chain you to a bed until i deem you healthy enough. Capiche?" i commanded the three nodding furiously in agreement. "oh and you three wouldn't happen to have a spare bed going nearby would you? i kinda haven't got a house right now..." i questioned them, though this time it was James who spoke up in a strong northern accent "Ye lad there should be a bed upstairs, go get some sleep and we'll wake ya later, Boss Man will wanna meet ya" as he nodded toward the stairs in the corner murmuring a quick thanks i collapsed on the bed upstairs asleep immeadiatly. Wondering before i slept who the 'Boss Man' was.


End file.
